


In the care of my captor

by Kotu2020



Series: The stories untold! (Bottom Hyunjin centric One-shots extravaganza) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Chains, Cock Rings, Dom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dom/sub, M/M, Mafia AU, Smut, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, slight pet play, sub hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotu2020/pseuds/Kotu2020
Summary: Hyunjin shouldn't have disobeyed, he should have listened. Now his master has to punish him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: The stories untold! (Bottom Hyunjin centric One-shots extravaganza) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116959
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	In the care of my captor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! I have returned with another smut!  
> Next time ill do a fluff haha!........ maybe!  
> Anyhow, enjoy reading!

Hyunjin knows he has been bad, he knows he shouldn’t have done that. Why couldn’t he listen? Why did he have to disobey? Why did he try to escape?

He knows it’s futile, his master will always find him. It’s been years since he’s been here and not once after the first few months did he try to escape. He knew that it was pointless anyway, but when he saw Chan for the first time in years. He couldn't help himself.

It reminded him of a life that’s long gone. A life he could never go back to. A life he, at that moment, wanted to relive. A life that is all in the past. This is his present. Being chained to a wall, while a machine fucks him. A cock ring fastened around his cock.

His future is with the man that kidnapped him, the mafia lord I.N., his master Jeongin. 

At first, he did rebel. He did try to escape. He kicked and screamed. He fought and yelled. He got punished repeatedly. To the point that even Jeongin was tired of him. The man never once hit him, aside from spanking him once, he never raised his hand at him.

Actually, he always treated him with care, though his punishments were perverse, they in a sick way fit his crime or well the desire to act on the crime. Like now when he tried to escape.

Jeongin decided to take Hyunjin out, this is very rare as it’s dangerous for him to be out in the public, but his master always made sure he was safe and near. It was their anniversary. Not the one where he got kidnapped, they both erased that from their minds. But the day they became official. The day Hyunjin gave himself fully to his master.

Jeongin wanted him to have fun and free for a bit before he’s locked away again. Though he never expected for his pet’s old flame to be at the festival. Though when he saw him, the younger male tried his hardest to distract Hyunjin from him.

It was all for naught, the moment Hyunjin saw him, Chan, He ran or at least tried to. Jeongin had a tight grip on his arm, keeping him close. Dragging him away but, Hyunjin suddenly felt a new fire in his stomach. He pushed his master yelling a quick Fuck you before running to Chan.

He was only able to look at Chan for a mere 5 seconds, their eyes meeting. Chan looked at him in shock before Hyunjin was once again dragged, Before he was shoved in the car he saw Chan but with a woman. The woman had her arms wrapped around the male’s neck, pulling him down to her. Before the door closed, he saw them kiss.  
Broken-hearted, Hyunjin couldn’t breathe. It’s been years since Chan would move on. Of course, he would forget Hyunjin. They were nothing more than fuck buddies after all. He felt his heartburn at the memory, He was nothing but a hole for him. So why did he make another in his heart?

Jeongin felt sad for his pet. Seeing him so broken and dejected. Though he still had to punish the man. Thus leaving him chained and suspended in the air. A cock ring tightly squeezing the base of his cock and his favorite dildo fucking him harshly by the machine connected to the wall. 

The younger man left him there, telling Hyunjin that he had some business to attend to. The older man understood his punishment, knew that leaving him chained in the air meant that he was never going to escape.

The cock ring a sick reminder of their relationship, a kind of promise ring for them. The dildo fucking him was probably because he yelled fuck you at the younger, something Jeongin absolutely hated. 

The isolation was a way to force him to think about what he did but also to remind him that Jeongin is the only person he got, that without him, his world is dark and lonely.

The fear seeping into him at the thought, he hated the dark. He hated loneliness. He hated Jeongin for reminding him, for taking him. But he can't because he loves his master. Just like his master loves him. Jeongin will never leave him for long. He will always return.

When Hyunjin escaped the first time, he tried to reach Minho but he never answered. Though Jeongin was waiting for him outside the shop he was in. He waited for the older to finish his nonsensical actions, he didn’t even drag him.

The second time was far riskier. He ran from the younger when he was first taken out. They were at the beach and he ran trying to get a taxi and go to a nearby friend’s house that he knew lived in the area. Though they moved. Jeongin dragged him that time.

The third time was a golden opportunity, much like this time. He saw his old friend, Seungmin and he thought the man would help him. Though all Seungmin did was look at him with a confused expression. Jeongin walked right behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, apologizing to Seungmin for his pet’s behavior.

He could’ve escaped, he could have had help, but the man only looked at him like he was a complete stranger. Hyunjin stopped trying after that. A week later he gave himself fully to his master. And for the first time in a long time, he felt seen, loved, and whole.

Even now as he had his third dry orgasm of the night, feeling like his arms will break and the burn in his ass. He knew he would be cared for. He knew that Jeongin would always come back. He was a constant presence after all. 

As if on queue, The door opens. His master comes through lighting up the darkness that Hyunjin felt in his heart, filling the hole that Chan made. “Poor puppy, I’m sorry to leave you for so long,” Jeongin saunters over, his steps echoing in the small room. 

Once near Hyunjin he lifts his hand and slams it down on his pet’s ass, the man moaning as his ass jiggles slightly at the impact. “Even though you deserve it,” He slams his hand again. Reveling in the red handprint that blooms on the cheek.

The master turns to his cock. Smirking at the red tip and pulsing length begging for release. “Oh, is the puppy hard, well no biggie,” Jeongin looks Hyunjin in the eyes grabbing the man’s cock and roughly stroking it.

The man screams at the sudden treatment, squirming from the oversensitivity, the chains rattling from his movements swishing wildly in the air. Before he knows it, he dry orgasms for the fourth time, His cock blooming to a crimson red.

“Now puppy, I hope you understand why you’re being punished,” Hyunjin nods looking at his master with absolute submission, his eye glazed over but still showing how truly sorry he is. Jeongin smirks loving the man’s eyes.

He remembers when they first brought Hyunjin to him, he was a young man only a year older than him, his father wanted to give him a gift for his 18 birthday and thus Hyunjin became his pet. He was a rebellious pet, they had to do some unorthodox methods to get him to submit, but it isn’t like Hyunjin will ever remember any of that or anything at all.

Though Jeongin knows and remembers, he loved his eyes then as they looked at him in fear, in anguish before glazing over and dying, the soul within gone or was it trapped, the master could care less. All he knows is that those eyes would be a lovely addition to his collection at least they were,

Now, Jeongin prefers them alive and attached to the man, loving every way the expressions would amplify once he looks into those dark chocolate eyes. The way he can see right through Hyunjin, the man being an open book but through his eyes, he was laid bare.

Jeongin loved them, even the times when he can see the hint of the lost soul behind them. He especially loved the way they panic and fill with realization before glazing over in submission.

But, enough said about that. His poor puppy is practically crying for his attention and who is he to deny such a needy pup.  
Carefully, he unshackles Hyunjin. Keeping an arm beneath his waist to catch the man. Unlocking the chains with his free hand. After all the chains were off he picks up the man and places him on his shoulder.

Hyunjin whimpers as his cock brush his master’s arm when the man reaches over to shut down the machine and gently pulls him off the dildo. The pet whimpering at the emptiness that soon arrives. 

Jeongin smirking and leaving the room, still carrying his pup over his shoulder. 

Once they enter a room, he lays Hyunjin on the soft bed, the man looking so small in the ginormous bed, Jeongin licks his lips at the neediness in his pet’s eyes. He crawls on top of the man, looking down his lust-filled eyes and leaning down to capture Hyunjin in a searing kiss filled with pure lust. 

Jeongin’s hands explore the bare skin of the man below. The raven-haired man gasps at the fingers lightly trailing down his torso, massaging his pecs, probing his abs. He moans when they reach his nipples. His master gently played with them. Twirling them around his fingertips.

It was enough to make Hyunjin squirm in his hold. Jeongin couldn’t help but feel hot at the reactions he got from the man, every moan, every squirm, every cry he gives when he pulls a bit too hard. It was all burning Jeongin to his core. 

“Don't worry, pup, I’ll make sure to take good care of you,” Jeongin huskily whispers while kissing down the man’s jaw. Hyunjin knew that it was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, guys no smut today :P  
> Did I tease y'all haha!  
> Fine, I'll be nice, if this gets enough comments Ill consider a part 2.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed this nasty mess!


End file.
